Field of Invention
The invention relates to a driving circuit. More particularly the invention relates to a double bridge circuit having a dual buck capacitor.
Description of Related Art
In the design of circuits, a method which uses a capacitor as the impedance for limiting the current to achieve a voltage source conversion at low power has been utilized for a long time. Such a non-isolated circuit has characteristics of simple structure and low cost, and thus is used widely. However, both of the efficiency and the power factor of the circuit are poor. Currently, if two bridge circuits are used jointly, a problem of common ground may occur, so that the current feedback of one of the two bridge circuits may damage the other bridge circuit.